


I expect you to cum!

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [41]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Chloe, Dom!Kate, Electric Bondage, Electric nipple clamps, Electricity, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Max is tied up, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Pictures, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Short, Short One Shot, Sub!Max, electric bdsm, electro stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max, Kate and Chloe have fun with a little role playing ... and aftercare.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Everyone, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	I expect you to cum!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).

> This story takes place in the AU of [13: Not So Unlucky Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481/chapters/49317740)  
  
**The idea and the text are from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)!**  
@EHC Thank you for this most erotic and tender story! Creating this picture was challenging and a lot of fun!

**Max**: "What? Do you expect me to talk?"  
  
**Kate**: "Why, no, Mrs. Bond. I expect you to cum."  
  


And with that, Kate presses button which activates the vibrator and also sends an extremely mild electrical charge to Max's sensitive nipples. Max bucks in place, tugs at the ropes, but can't stop the onslaught of pleasure that tears another orgasm out of her.  
  
When she's spent, she hangs limply and, reluctantly, calls out her safeword. Kate turns off the devices while her "henchwoman," Chloe, steps up to quickly free Max from her restraints.

**Chloe**: I got you. Relax, I got you.  
**Max**: [speaking softly] thank you...  
**Chloe**: You okay?  
**Max**: too sensitive...  
**Kate**: [steps forward to help] Was it too much? I'm so sorry.  
  
**Max**: [shakes her head slowly] no, it was wonderful... just, i need to rest some...  
**Kate**: Of course, dear.

The three snuggle up together. Max, drained as she is, dozes off almost immediately.  
  
When she wakes up 30 minutes later and they all talk about it, Max reveals that while she can handle multiple orgasms normally, the addition of the electro play was almost too much.

**Max**: But, only almost. I did enjoy it quite a bit, so don't start feeling guilty. But next time, maybe we keep it to just one orgasm?  
**Kate**: [relieved that Max is okay] Of course.  
**Chloe**: Maybe I'll be Bond next time.  
**Max**: Kate, you'll have to stay the villain. You were perfect!  
**Kate**: But, if Chloe's the spy, and I'm the villain, who'll be the henchwoman?  
**Chloe**: That's easy: Victoria.  
**Max**: [shakes her head] There's no way she'd ever agree to be a henchwoman. She'll want to be the villain. I vote Dana. She may not look too mean but she has plenty of Halloween props to help out.  
**Kate**: A lovely idea! I'll talk to her about it.  
**Max**: Later though. We still have snuggling to do.  
**Chloe**: True dat.

**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D models are from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
